dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Rattav
'Overview' Rattav, next to the Fel, are one of the most common human servants, and are by far the most loyal when in captivity. They are a favored breed at CoMDoB, trained to use the brainwashing and manipulating magics that make their operation possible. Rattav in the wild, however, are truly wild. Lively, partying, out of control pack animals, Rattav tend to travel in groups to make themselves seem stronger, fiercer, and yet wilder. Bands of rat thieves are a common nuisance, but fisherfurr rats are just as common, found swarming the trading streets of Wildshine. This is a race that lives for adventure, and with adventure often comes fighting, trouble making, and overall havoc-wreaking. Amidst the furr community, needless to say, rats do not have the best of reputations, especially for their tendency to betray their own kind in favor of human goods and promises. 'Physique & Appearance' Rats vary in size and shape, ranging from long and lanky to immensely fat. They are a very broad race, though in general, water faring rats tend to be leaner and healthier than their more land dwelling counterparts. They have extremely sharp, powerful teeth, sharp eyes, and skinny limbs. Their tails are long and almost hairless, especially when compared with their soft, furry bodies. Usually, a rat's fur will be slick and well groomed, but every so often and on the rarer side, curly or rex furred rats will be born. 'Coloration' Rats are always of a natural coloration, ranging from grays, blacks, whites, natural rusty reds, creams, and so on. Generally, they are solid in coloration, though this isn't always the case. It isn't unusual for a rat to have a dark upperside, with a pale belly, stockings, patches, or on the rare occasion, points. Outside of natural coloration, it isn't that uncommon for rats to paint themselves, especially the wilder specimen. Tribal warpaint is seen fairly often in the throngs of wild rats that are scattered throughout Dreyrull, displaying which familial tribe the rat comes from and what his or her exploits consist of. It's almost like a calling card to their own kind, but meanings can vary from population to population. It's not quite as common to see amongst the more domesticated rats, but it is heard of for many to keep their markings, especially those who had been born in the wild. 'Attire' Rats are notoriously fond of trinkets and will often beg, barter, or steal for earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and a variety of other items. Often times, Rats will fashion their own jewelry out of feathers, bones, wood, and any other materials they might come across. Clothing is more or less optional. While Rats in cities might opt to dress in tunics, vests, dresses, or a variety of other clothing, it is just as natural to go only in one’s fur, especially in the wild. Pants are on the rare side, but they aren’t completely unheard of. In general, there is no shame in nakedness amongst the rattav, wild or domesticated, but humans aren't too fond of them running about indecently, so to speak. 'Temperament' The temperament of rats in general are varied. They have a strong reputation for being untrustworthy amongst themselves and for being thieves in general, though for every thief, there is also an honest rat. They are generally unruly in large groups, bickering amongst themselves as they establish pecking order, which can change at the drop of a hat, should others in the group feel their leader is unfit. Human loyal rats tend to be extremely trustworthy, given that many would sooner turn on their own kind than pass up the opportunity to advance in the world. 'Society & Dwellings' Much like the rats of Earth, Rats can be found living anywhere and everywhere, save for the far north. They can thrive in simple hovels, caves, huts, and abandoned dens of other, larger creatures. Those that live in the city will inhabit anywhere they can rest their heads. They are extremely social creatures, despite being famous for being turncoats towards their own kind, and will flock together. Those who tend to live in cities, and who aren’t slaves, tend to stay in small groups, while the Rats in the wild will swarm in large numbers. Hierarchy is usually established by who is the strongest and who wields the most magic. The bigger and stronger the Rattav, the more likely they will be successful. Disputes are often settled in the same fashion as determining hierarchy, with a good old scuffle. While it’s rare that any of these fights turn deadly, but it’s not unheard of. It isn’t unusual to see a Rattav sporting a few scars and bites from such run-ins. 'Culture & Religion' The Rattav culture is really a hodgepodge of bits picked up over the many years and varies depending on where the Rat Tribe happens to be. The closer the Rattav is to man, the more likely he or she believes in man’s God. Those scattered throughout the Drey have picked up the beliefs of other Furr and Aershaa alike. Some worship Khan, while others worship Draiah, and fewer worship S’feena. Many Rats choose to believe in nothing at all, save for the strength of fang and dagger. 'Naming' Depending on where a rat was raised, a number of names can be used. Some follow the standard Dreyullian, high fantasy names, while others who are raised in tribes will often fall on tribal names, such as Sharpteeth or One-eye. 'Growth & Aging' While a more domestic, health concious rat could easily live to 45 or 50 years, but given how scrappy this particular race of furr is, many often die fairly young. A rat is usually considered to be a young adult at the age of 14, but does not reach sexual maturity until the age of 18. 'Magics' Fire on land, water on the river, depending on upbringing. Not all rattav know magic and those that do are typically leaders. Rattav under man are trained in stronger magics, much like fel. It is exceedingly rare for a rat to learn to use both fire and water magics, let alone be profficient in them. Read more about elementalist mages . ComDob Rattav are trained as Psy Mages, and so have the inherent ability to become Psy Mages on their own. Category:furrs Category:Playable Races Category:Furr Species